And Baby Makes Three
by Danae2
Summary: Jean and Scott are trying to have a family...due to strong sexual content it is rated R
1. Default Chapter

X-Men: The movie: Takes place after X2 But Jean never dies Famke Janssen as Jean Grey Summers James Masterson as Scott Summers "" Means talking * Means telepathically talking  
  
And Baby Makes Three: Scott and Jean have been married for a year and they wanted a baby so bad, they had started trying three days ago. It really wasn't a success because every time they tried they were interrupted. They asked the professor if they could go out and spend three special nights together alone. He said yes which made Jean smile from ear to ear. She and Scott were going to make a baby. Jean was in the library and Scott was in the garage working on his motorcycle, she and Scott had already packed and loaded the car for their special nights. Rogue came in and sat across from Jean and stared at her. "What are you reading?" Realizing that she was reading "What To Expect While You're Expecting" She quickly put it in her bag and took out her Harry Potter book. "Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix. What are you doing?" "I just wanted to ask if you would like to come with Storm and I to the mall tonight, she wants to get me this dress she saw." "I would like to but I can't tonight, Scott and I are going on a romantic rendezvous for the next three days." "Oh that's great, where are you going?" "To the Rose Inn in Ithaca, N.Y." "That's a pretty hotel, the rooms are so exquisite." "You've been?" Questioning Marie not believing what she was hearing. "No my aunt went for her honeymoon and she brought back some photos of her room." "Yeah the rooms are incredible, Scott got a good deal. We are staying there for three nights." "That sounds so romantic, are you two trying to make something like a baby perhaps?" "Marie, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spread that around I don't want people talking about what they would like us to do." "Ok ok, I'm sorry." "I forgive you, now where are you suppose to be?" "Nowhere, I just got back. Logan needed to teach me something." Marie said slyly. "What did he teach you?" "How to drive his stick shift." "I beg your pardon?" "You know in his jeep?" "Oh yeah, where did you go?" "Around. The person you should be grilling like this is Epiphany, she and Mica were doing some things last night." "Like what?" "I don't know but it was loud and disturbing." "Disturbing?" "Yeah, the noises were so gross!" "Noises, like what?" "Moaning." "Do you think they were having sex?" "Oh yeah Jean, unless I was hearing you and Scott?" "You weren't, we weren't having sex last night. Because every time we do we are interrupted in some way." "That's too bad." "Yeah it is, but occasionally we do make love without distractions and it's wonderful." "Eew too much information Jean." Jean laughs. "Sorry." "One question and then we will get off the subject." "Ok what is it Marie?" "Actually two questions. One how is the sex between you two and are you a screamer?" Jean opens her mouth and laughs. "Am I a screamer? Absolutely. And yes the sex is incredible." "Incredible, in what way?" Phenomenally stimulating, we are one. Our minds are connected. I get aroused just thinking about it." "Ok, enough." Marie laughed. Jean laughed as well, at that moment Storm walks in. "What's so funny?" "I'm just asking her some questions about her three night trip with Scott." "Where are you going Jean?" "To the Rose Inn in Ithaca New York." "Oh, nice place." "Yeah it is." "So why all the laughing?" "Marie asked me if the sex was good between Scott and I and I said absolutely stimulating." "Yeah Marie I heard them once and believe me it sounded very stimulating." "You heard us, when?" "Two nights ago, don't deny it I know it was you two. No one sounds like you." "Oh for God's sake, can everyone tell when Scott and I are making love?" "No not everyone, just the rooms on either side of yours. My room and Logan's." "Oh that's just great!" "Don't be ashamed, you two love each other and people who love each other make love loudly." "Ororo!" Jean laughs. "What, it's definitely true and you know it." They all burst out laughing, out of breath Marie speaks up. "And do you know why they are going on this trip Storm?" "To be together with no distractions, and actually have sex." Storm answered. "That and to do something else as well." "Marie, what did I just say twenty minutes ago?" Jean scolded. "What else?" Storm asked, now intrigued. "Fine, I'll tell you Ororo but you have to promise not to mention anything to anyone yet." "I promise, is everything ok?" "Yeah, Scott and I are trying to have a baby." Storm's eyes widened. "Really? That's great, oh my God. Thanks for telling me." "You're welcome just." "I know," Storm said cutting her off. "Don't tell anyone. What about Marie?" "What about me?" "I'll do something so she forgets about Scott and I trying to conceive." "Wait, no I won't tell!" "I have to, sorry Marie." Jean focuses on Marie and wipes out their whole conversation about conceiving a baby. "So Jean, what are you doing tonight?" Marie asks. "Scott and I are going out." "Oh that's great, have fun." "Thanks we will." Marie gets up and leaves Jean and Storm sitting in the library. "So what brought the whole baby thing up?" "I don't know. It's just a feeling both Scott and I started having." "He has the same maternal feelings as you do?" "Yeah, it's great." Jean smiles. "I bet you two can't wait." Scott comes in from the garage. "Hi ladies, Jean are you almost ready to go?" "Yeah just let me go the bathroom and we will be off." "Is this going to be the quick bathroom right?" "Don't worry sweetie I just have to pee." "I wasn't worried." "Uh-huh." Jean disappears into the bathroom. "Jean told me what you two are trying to do and I think it's great. I won't tell anyone about it." "You know about Jean and I trying to conceive?" "Yeah." "That's good, and thanks for keeping it a secret." "You're welcome, it's no problem." They hear the toilet flush and Jean emerges from the bathroom. "Ok I'm ready to go Scott." "Ok we're off, bye Ororo." "Bye Scott bye Jean." "Bye, see you in three days." In the car. They had been driving for two hours and Jean had fallen asleep just five minutes ago. As long as Scott had known Jean he knew that if they were driving for more then an hour Jean would fall asleep. These traits made Scott laugh every time. Jean stirred beside him in the passenger seat. "I have to go the bathroom." "Jean, you went two hours ago." "Yeah, but I have to go again." "Jean, the next rest stop is in five minutes. Can you wait that long?" "Yeah, thanks." "No problem sweetie." They approach the rest stop and they park and get out of the car. "Scott, come with me please." "Sure, there really isn't anyone here." "Yeah I know." They walk into the bathroom and it was empty. "Good, no one is in here. More privacy." "Are you going to leave the stall door open?" "Yeah, no one is here." Jean goes to the bathroom and flushes the toilet, they head back out to the car and they continue to their destination. They arrive at the hotel and they are showed to their room. "Oh Scott it's beautiful." "I thought you would think so." "This is perfect, thank you." "You're very welcome baby." They passionately kiss and move over to the bed. Their luggage was by the window with a note from management saying that they have a great stay. Jean looks at the bed then the Jacuzzi tub and then to Scott. "Let's use the Jacuzzi first." "Ok baby, now?" "In a little while, I'm a little groggy from the ride up here." "Ok." Scott says as he kisses her forehead. "I love you so much Jean." "I love you so much too Scott." They kiss passionately for a long time before they strip down to just their underwear. Scott turns on the hot and cold faucets to fill up their bath. Jean was the first to be completely naked, she stepped into the tub and turned the bubbles on. She moaned as she sat down. "Does it feel good baby?" Scott asks. "Oh yeah, come on Scott." The water was the right temperature; he wrapped his arms around Jean. Jean leans up against one of the walls of the tub, she straddles him and leans up against him. Jean slipped a hand down and grasped him, positioning herself over him. Slowly, she eased back down on to him, taking him within her at her pace. The first touch was electric the second was explosive. Scott moaned, head back and the lines of his neck taut. Jean placed both hands on his chest, finally reaching his full length. She sat there for a long moment, adjusting to the unfamiliar sensation of fullness, trying to sort out the sensations flooding into her brain. Then, slowly and tentatively, she began to move. Scott was overwhelmed, arching into the clinging warmth, matching the developing rhythm. Their eyes met, bodies already moving within uncommon familiarity to the other. Her breath coming faster as her body sped to match her need. Scott could feel her need, her desire, and her want rushing through her. He grasped her waist, both hands spread on her sides, directing her movements with his own, driving faster and harder. Both were gasping, moaning, overloaded by the stimulation of each other. With surprising skill, Scott flipped Jean over, rolling her unto her back without losing their connection. Propped on his arms over her, he kissed her deeply, feeling the heat on her lips. Jean crushed her mouth to his, tasting the sweat on his lips, the fire in his mind. Scott began slowly, coasting on her desire, building the fire within them. He drew back his full length before easing back, a shudder running the length of Jean's body. The flush had travelled the length of her pale skin, pinking the white expanse of her stomach and breasts. Scott increased the speed, Jean travelling up with him. She was not passive, legs locked around his waist, urging him to her needs, arms straining against his, her strength both fuelling and fighting his. Together, they drove higher and higher, seeking their mutual peak. Panting now, minds and bodies attuned solely on each other and the imminent peaking of their combined lust and desire. Jean thrust forward harder, more urgent now. "Scott... oh God, Scott. I can't.... hold..." Jean gasped, nails leaving red traces down Scott's back, blood seeping lightly from some of them. Scott didn't answer, completely overwhelmed, responding to Jean's unvoiced need unconsciously. The tempo increased further, both insensible to the outside world at this point. Jean was first to reach her climax, throwing back her head and crying out, racked by wave after wave of pleasure and pain and fulfilment and the thousands of indescribable feelings that were the nature of the orgasm. She crested, hands dug into Scott's back and legs wrapped tight about him in sweet agony. The sudden tensing of Jean, the fleeting brush of her telepathic response to the orgasm drove Scott over the edge, control breaking as he climaxed, flooding into his love. He shuddered as the orgasm raged in him, Jean crying out as she felt his climax. Her body went limp against him, and Scott was grateful as he collapsed against her. She lifted her head to face him, hand trembling as she reached up to touch his face. "Scott, I love you so much." Scott said nothing, knowing that no words could describe his emotions at that moment. He kissed her hand gently, and pulled her to him, embracing her, limbs tangling. She curled into his arms; mind awash with the emotions, which poured out of him in a rare moment of openness. Jean pressed herself to his chest, needing to be close to him, connected with him. Scott put his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, whispering softly as he did so. "I love you with all my heart Jean." "I love you too Scott with all my heart, I would die if I didn't have your touch." They just held each other, their bodies pruning in the Jacuzzi. "Scott?" "Yes baby?" "I'm getting cold." Scott climbs out of the bath and grabs a towel and holds it open for her. She steps out into Scott's arms. "Thank you." Jean shivers. Scott rubs her arms and holds her close to him. "Are you tired?" "Yes." Jean yawns. She closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep against him. "Let's get you to bed, Jeanie poo." She looks up at Scott, who was pulling down the covers. "Jeanie poo?" "Yeah, do you like it?" "It's cute." "You like it?" "Yeah, I do." And with that Jean falls asleep against Scott's chest, he lifts her up and puts her into bed and tucking her in. He looks at her as she sleeps peacefully then crawls into bed beside her and embraces her as he falls asleep to the secure sound of her breathing. She shifts and she turns towards him and nestles into him. They sleep peacefully for the whole night. When Scott woke up Jean was already sitting up. "Jean?" "Morning Scott." "Morning, how are you feeling?" "Sore, you?" "I'm sore too. We really road each other last night." "Yeah we did, I hope we conceived Scott." "Me too sweetie, Why are you up so early?" "I don't know, I guess I'm just satisfied." "Me too Jean." They kiss and Jean gets up. "Where are you going baby?" Scott asks. "To use the toilet." "Will you be long?" "A little, all the excitement got my stomach all uncomfortable." "Oh." "Don't worry Scott it's a good uncomfortable." "I'm not worried." Jean went into the bathroom; she was gone for a good five and a half minutes. "Jean are you ok?" "Yep, be out soon." They walked around and talked forever about their life and future children. Falling asleep in each other's arms every night made life worth living. 


	2. Uneasy

One Week later. The night swirled around her, settling down on her body like a thick blanket, wrapping her in the delicious blackness. She turned over, ignoring the faint scratch on her cheek from the pillow, and threw a slender arm over the warm body beside her. A stirring inside of her body, like the bad pizza she'd eaten when she was twelve, made the pit of her stomach ache with a fluttering pain that spoke of a wonder, a new feeling. She listened with her psychic ear, the actions coming naturally to her, as she continued to wrestle between wakefulness and sleep. And she heard something within herself that she'd never heard before, a sound in her body that hadn't been there yesterday. Her eyes fluttered open, greeting the darkness and sliding up against the cool metal of the barred headboard. Her head rested against the wall, her senses fully toned to the new sensation that made her want to jump for joy and throw up at the same time. Then she heard it . . . decided she knew exactly what it was. It was a third heartbeat. She could feel hers, of course, and feel Scott's beating in perfect time with her own. But there was a new one in the middle of her stomach, a tiny one that was dependent on her own, thriving from the actions she made. Her hand flew to her mouth and she clamped her eyes shut, trying to decide if she should cry or laugh. Her first instinct was to bury her head under her pillow and shut out everything, everything but that heartbeat and the way it made her feel. Then she looked over at the barely visible outline of her husband, and realized that he had to know about this wonderful thing they had created. "Scott," she whispered with her voice and her mind, shaking him with one unsteady hand. "Scott, wake up." He moaned and blew a huff of air between his lips before opening his eyes and dimly lighting the room with the red glare of his visor. When he realized that Jean was leaning over him and shaking his arm, he sat full up and clicked on the light beside the bed. The room was washed in a yellow-white light, and the sudden brightness made her blink rapidly several times. "Jean . . . what's wrong?" he asked, his voice husky with interrupted sleep. He rubbed his tired face and smoothed back the wild chestnut waves from his forehead. The next words were imperative, and as much as she would have liked to just blurt them out, she focused on calming herself and finding a relaxing center. Scott had already picked up that something big was going on, and was halfway between worry and impatience, mentally urging his beloved to tell him what had her so flustered. "Scott, I felt something. Something in my stomach, a fluttering... I . . . I think I'm pregnant Scott." "Really? That's great!" "We did it Scott, we're going to have a baby." "We should make a doctor's appointment to make sure you and the baby get the best nutrition and care." Scott kissed Jean again. "We're finally having a baby Scott, we made it together." "Yes we did Jean baby and I'm so fortunate that I have you and now a baby on the way, I'm the happiest man alive!" Jean laughs and then kisses Scott. "I love you Scott." "I Love you too Jean, you make my life worth living." "Oh Scott that's so sweet, you're going to make me cry." Jean sobs. "Scott, you also make my worth living. If I never met you I.I." At that moment Jean started crying. "Shhh, it's ok sweetie. I'm here, we're together forever till death do us part." "I know, I'm glad we're married and have a baby on the way." "Me too Jean, me too." One week later. Jean's POV. As I walk down to the professor's office it was never a walk I dreaded until now. Something was up. I walk up to the door and turn the knob; the first thing I see is an uneasy Scott. "Professor?" I ask. He points for me to sit in the chair next to Scott, he wheels up to me. "Jean what is going on?" "What do you mean?" I ask. "You and Scott have been acting kind of odd lately." "Odd?" I hear Scott squeak out. "Yes odd, is there something you need to tell me?" "Like what?" I quiver. "Jean, Scott I know something is up. Why won't you tell me?" I'm the first to speak. "Professor, Scott and I have some news. The reason we have been acting weird is because." I try to finish but Scott beats me to it. "We're pregnant!" I laugh at Scott and he reaches over and I feel his hand on my abdomen. I hear coughing behind me. *Is someone choking? * "Wait Logan!" Was all I heard before I whip around. The door slams shut. I just sit there; I can feel the tears burning my eyes. I feel a hand on my leg and see the professor looking at me. "Jean, Scott I'll handle Logan don't worry and congratulations you two." Storm's POV Logan rushes out of the office trying to find the quickest way to the door, I had just finished my lesson when I felt a slam into me. "Ouch, Logan watch where you are going!" I yell. "Logan!" I yell again Logan doesn't stop, "What is wrong with him?" I say to myself as I walk to the professor's office. I knock. "Come in, ah Ororo what can I do for you?" I see Scott and Jean sitting, Jean looked upset. "What's going on?" I ask. "What do you mean?" Scott says. "Logan just stormed out of the professor's office, is something wrong?" "No." I hear Jean sniffle. "Ororo." I hear Jean start. "Yes?" Almost afraid of what was coming next. "Scott and I." There was a pause. "We're pregnant." She says with a huge smile. I smile back as I see her smile fade and a green tint illuminates her skin. "Oh I'm going to be sick excuse me!" And I see Jean dash out of the office. I stand there speechless. "Pregnant?" I ask looking at the Professor. "Yes." Scott runs out of the office after Jean, I stick my head out to see if they made it to a bathroom in time. "Eew!" Was heard through the doors to the office. Choruses of students were screaming. "Oh no." I thought as I ran out of the office. I arrive in the lunch room to see Rogue and Bobby covered in mashed food." "He just spit it out on me!" Rogue blamed. "Thank God, you two go clean up now!" I yelled. "Why the panic Storm?" Rogue asks. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Why did Bobby spit on you?" "He said that he could gross me out, and I told him that he was wasting his time. Then he put food in his mouth, chewed and then spit it out on me." "Did it work?" I asked. "Yeah." "Bobby, your punishment is to clean both the girl's and the boy's bathrooms for three weeks." "Eew no!" "Make it five weeks, if you keep arguing I'll keep adding weeks." "Ok, fine." I leave them and go on the search for Jean and Scott. I look everywhere until the awful sound greeted me from the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Jean was kneeling by the toilet, her head over the toilet. I can tell she was crying, Scott just sat there and rubbed Jean's back. "Is there anything I can do?" I ask Scott. "No, I got it. Thanks for asking." As he says that Jean gags again and vomit cascades into the toilet. I leave the bathroom. And I leave Scott to tend to Jean. Scott's POV I look at Jean and she collapses onto my chest, she looks so weak it makes me hurt. I hear her muffled cry and I squeeze her. "Jean, are you ready to go to bed?" She nods against my chest. I pick her up and carry her upstairs; she continues to rest her head on my chest. Her soft breathing tells me that she has fallen asleep. I kiss her head, we enter our room and I gently place her on our bed. She stirs and turns onto her side. "I love you Jean." I whisper as I kiss her forehead. I tried to get her into her pajamas as good as I could without waking her up but failed. "Scott?" She asked groggily. "Shhh sweetie, just getting you ready for bed." She sat up and lays her head on my shoulder. I finish undressing her. "Jean, want to sleep naked?" "Sure." Jean smiles at me. I feel her hand wander down my chest and unbutton my shirt. Scott kisses Jean's neck, she moans. "Scott, you know that drives me crazy.continue." Jean kisses Scott again and continues to unzip his pants. Scott moans and kisses Jean passionately on the lips. He rolls Jean so she was on the bottom. "Scott.ugh." Jean moans. They kiss more and Jean pulls Scott's pants off tracing her finger along his leg. "I thought you were sleepy?" Scott asks Jean. "Not anymore." She rolls Scott over and straddles him. "So?" Scott asks. "Let's do the nasty baby." Jean pouts. "Ok Jean baby." Scott says massaging Jean's butt. Jean positioned herself over Scott and started moving. She started moaning. "Scott you feel so good.agh!" Scott moaned and moved along with Jean who was looking right into his eyes as she was breathing heavily. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead. "Jean you look so beautiful." Scott breathed. "Scott.concentrate baby.uhh." Jean grinds more into Scott. Jean's breasts glided over Scott's sweaty chest. Jean started moaning so loud it aroused Scott as he kissed her. "Scott faster, faster." Jean breathed. They moved faster. Jean felt like she was about to come out of her skin. Jean thrusted harder into Scott, she moaned in urgency. "Scott.Oh my God.Uhh!" Jean screamed climaxing. Scott wasn't far behind, climaxing right behind her. Rogue's POV I was studying biology in Bobby's room when I heard a loud scream. "What the hell?" I said to myself. "I think that's Jean and Scott, sounds fun huh?" Bobby said as he winked at me. "Bobby, come on we shouldn't be eavesdropping." I say knowing very well our study session was put on hold. "We heard them, as far as I'm concerned we were minding our own business." I laugh and continue on with my work. Faint screams were heard in the background. "Do you think we should knock on their door and tell them to quiet down?" I ask Bobby. "I don't know Rogue, they don't do this a lot and I think we should let them have "Fun" this time." He says as he mimes quotations with his fingers. I laugh and smack him with a pillow. 


	3. Rattles and Bottles

Two months later. Jean was finally three and a half months pregnant; and it was time to tell the students. Jean's POV I was sitting on the couch in the library when I had a realization. *Scott. * *Yes Jean? * I hear him say in my mind. *Are you busy? * *No, what's wrong? * *Come to the library please. * I see Scott rush into the library. "What's wrong?" "Scott calm down I just had an idea how to tell the students." "How?" "I was thinking in my biology class we are talking about human sexuality and fertilization. I was thinking that we should chart down our experience down and share it with the class." "You mean like a journal?" "Yeah." "That's a good idea." That day operation baby was underway. "Class as you remember we are studying human sexuality and the fertilization process, I have a generated a way that can help you see fertilization and it's process." I see John raise his hand. "Do we get to see you and Mr. Summers doing it?" He asks. "No, sorry. But you will go along the process of pregnancy and birth with Mr. Summers and I." I look out at the students and they are wide eyed. "What?" I hear Rogue ask. "You will take part in the charting process of my pregnancy and witness the miracle of birth. You won't be in the delivery room with me, we are going to have it recorded so you will watch it afterward." The class congratulates me and some of the girls touch my stomach. "I can't believe you have a baby in there Mrs. Summers." I hear Rogue say. A few months later. Jean's POV I'm already looking like I swallowed a Volkswagen beetle and I everyone keeps touching my stomach like I'm the genie in Aladdin. I've already yelled at Scott once today and I feel so bad. I keep telling him that I don't mean it and he keeps telling me he understands. Scott's POV Jean is about six and a half months pregnant and her hormones are thrashing everyone around her, even I. I know she doesn't mean it and she keeps apologizing. I keep telling her that it's ok and she doesn't have to apologize, we understand. I understand, I really do. Jean waddles down the stairs and takes a seat on the couch she rubs her belly and mutters something about her back hurting. As I always do I go and rub her back till she falls asleep on the couch. At about two am I feel Jean smack my arm. "Scott can you get me some ice cream, vanilla, chocolate, whip cream." "Sure sweetie." I say as I leave on the trip to get her special ice cream. 


	4. Family

Some time later. Jean's POV Scott and I were doing some last minute shopping for the baby; we went into all the baby stores and practically bought everything. I stop for a second and Scott looks at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" "I have a cramp, I've had it all day." Maybe you need to sit down." "Yeah.I." I stop I feel a gush of liquid run down my leg. I see Scott look down at the ground. "Is that?" He asks. I nod as he helps me to the car. We arrive at the hospital and brought up to labor and delivery. We start to walk to ease the contractions "Uh, no - - ah, damnit. . . " I lean onto the wall, bracing myself for the next one. Scott moves quickly with me, locking his arms under mine, supporting my chest. I squeeze his hands; this is a rough one. "Breathe, sweetie, just breathe." He might be whispering, he might be yelling, I don't know. All I can do is close my eyes, suddenly very aware of my heart beating a little faster, my breathes coming at a quicker pace. "Don't push, Jean, don't you push." The pressure in my body builds rectally and vaginally. I want so desperately to push, to relieve the pressure as much and as soon as possible. My eyes open to tiny stars twinkling around the room, my legs shake, my body burns. I reach for the emesis basin. I hear one smack to the ground. I need it. "The-the basin . . . " I sputter, thrusting my arm in its direction. I feel the cold metal thrust in front of my just as I violently vomit. It's not pretty, but it has to be done. Over and over, my body shakes in a vain attempt to cool me, sweat drips down my face at a rate faster than Scott can wipe. "I want to push; I need to push." "You're doing great, baby. Just another centimeter and your almost there." He steps forward, grazing my cheek. Scott was startled when the doctor suddenly spoke. "Mrs. Summers, you have to push. The head stands. When you feel the need, push!" With my whole body, my whole essence, everything in me, I push. I groan and moan and scream and yell, but I push as hard as humanly possible. I push despite the ripping and tearing feeling coming from my cervix, despite the pain of her head crowning. A new wave of pain started in her under abdomen and lower back, flowing out until she thought she was crushing the hand holding her left hand.  
  
Scott grabbed the moist cloth and dabbed the forehead of the woman on the bed. "Cry out, Jean. Cry out if you feel you must. It will help you trough your pain." Jean waited till the contraction was over. Then she shook her head. "I can't. When I do that, I will lose control over my mind." Scott was mentally whacking himself, as he held the hand of his wife.  
  
Why did they have to go shopping today? They hadn't expected for the labor to start so soon. It should have another month. And now they had ended up in a hospital away from the place the wanted to have their baby, the quiet infirmary in the basement of the mansion. When this contraction faded away and she opened her eyes to take a breath, she tasted the sweet taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
She also heard the doctor speak again. "You're doing fine, Mrs. Summers. Another one like that, the head will be out."  
  
Jean nodded again as she felt the wave of pain built again. She took a deep breath, bit her lip and pushed.  
  
Scott felt Jean grip his hand again. He could vaguely feel her pain thru the mental link they shared.  
  
He hated the position he was in right now. He couldn't do anything for the woman he loved except being there.  
  
He realized that the contraction had to be over, because the Doctor said that the head was out. Closing his eyes, he focused on Jean and sent a telepathic message. "Cry out, beautiful. Cry out if it will make you feel better."  
  
Jean felt the pain again, just when she had slipped her control a little. Taking a deep breath, she pushed.  
  
This one was much worse than the ones before. She didn't know how this was possible, but felt like she pushed for an eternity. Suddenly she lost the most part of her control. And Jean cried out from pain and felt her power go lose. The cloth Scott held in his other hand was suddenly ripped away and flew towards the door. It slammed in the door and then it slowly fell to the floor. Scott knew Jean threw it telekinetically at the door. Jean cried out a little as she pushed again faintly she could hear a baby cry. The doctor stood up, a tiny figure in his hands. "Congratulations. You have a baby girl."  
  
Jean opened her eyes and smiled. Releasing the hands of her husband she reached for her child. The doctor wrapped the child in the blanket and handed her to her mother. Jean pulled the baby close to her and touched the baby's cheek. "Hello, little one." Scott put his arm around her shoulder. "She's beautiful, Jean."  
  
The girl had red hair and when opened her eye's they were bright green.  
  
"What will you call her?" One of the nurses asked. Scott and Jean looked each other in the eyes and Scott spoke: "Abigail Emma Summers." It was a few hours after the birth of Abigail. Abigail had been bathed with Scott's help and checked. Jean also had bathed and slept for an hour. It was visitors' hour and soon Professor Xavier Ororo came in. Scott was doing the paperwork and arranging that both Jean and Abigail would be discharged in a couple of hours. Suddenly the door opened. The Professor wheeled in his wheelchair.  
  
Jean smiled and tried to sit up a little bit more, which didn't go so well with the baby in her arms. Ororo came over and shoved another pillow behind her back.  
  
"Thanks Ororo." she said, while Ororo pulled a chair besides the bed.  
  
"Congratulations, Jean. She's beautiful" Ororo said.  
  
Jean turned towards the Professor. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.  
  
"Very much." and the Professor held his hands out.  
  
"So little one, meet one of your grandfathers." Jean said when she handed Abigail over.  
  
The Professor's face lit up with a smile and he sat back, softly rocking the baby. Jean sat back, with a smile on her face, happy with the new member of her family. 


End file.
